


Coffee For a Kiss

by Hallow17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, apparently not?, idk why but i thought i posted this, jeanmarco, theyre just being cute pm, this is just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallow17/pseuds/Hallow17
Summary: Jean and Marco head out to one of the cafes near their college. Just some good old cuteness for them in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaborated work with thefloralpeach! Be sure to see their beautiful fanart of jeanmarco that inspired this story!! (link at the end)

 

Day Three- Pumpkin/Spice

 

“Ok, ok, I know I’ve said I owe you a coffee like ages ago but I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Jean said to Marco from the couch of his dorm. They had been laying around in bed for a while before they got up to, you know, show that they were functioning human beings and indeed alive.

Marco crossed his arms incredulously. “Oh, so now you remember you made me spill my lovely pumpkin spice latte like a _year ago_ when you pretended you were moving to freaking another country to find your long lost sibling or something?!” His voice became increasingly higher pitched at the end of that, recalling the horrible event that had transpired what seemed like forever ago. “You had me thinking we couldn’t have late night video game days or pizza at the crack of dawn because we were hungry or laughing at something dumb from one of our friends. I was horrified!” Marco turned his head away from Jean like he was upset all over again but he was exaggerating a little. Jean puckered his bottom lip like a sad puppy.

“Aw man, Marco, you know it was a joke.” He moseyed on closer to Marco and took his boyfriends hand. Marco smiled because he knew Jean was falling for it, he actually thought Marco was mad.

“We were just becoming good friends and everything.” Marco said in a deflated way. Jean rubbed his thumb against the back of Marco’s hand.

“It was really only a joke. I didn’t think you would actually think I was leaving college to go find random people that didn’t exist.” Jean tried to defend himself. He thought it was funny when he came up with it but when he actually executed it and Marco’s face fell like he hit a truck Jean quickly aborted. “Plus it was a year ago.”

Marco’s smile grew and he couldn’t help it at the sound of a worried Jean. He turned around and kissed his lips before Jean knew what hit him. “Just kidding! There, how do you like them apples?” He tipped his head from side to side like he won some sort of word battle. Jean opened his mouth but a smile quickly grew on his face as well. He took a pillow and whacked Marco over the head with it.

“Either you get dressed or you’re getting nothing this morning.” Jean said right before he started standing up. “And that means no dick either!” He yelled at Marco before he went running, a pillow thrown by Marco right behind him.

*****

A little over twenty minutes and a few kisses later and the two were walking to their favorite coffee shop near the college. It wasn’t exactly on college grounds but it was close enough to walk to if you were up for it and Jean and Marco didn’t have much to do anyway so a nice walk was nice.

The two were silent for part of the time but they got to talking easily about college stuff or game stuff or just things about life. It was easy between them to find something to say and when they didn’t have anything to say they found comfort in a silence that wasn’t awkward. The trees were already in full fall colors, reds and golden yellows painting the leaves in a magical array of different shades and tints. The air was cold enough for a jacket but not freezing and the air smelled crisp and fresh.

They arrived at the quaint little coffee shop and the place was just simmering down from the first wave of caffeine-needing college students. Jean and Marco went up to the line to wait.

“I don’t know how you like drinks with cinnamon in them.” Jean made a disgruntled face. Marco didn’t take offense to that.

“Just because you have an unnatural distaste for the wonderful spice doesn’t mean the whole world has to go on and hate it too.” He defended his choice effortlessly. “Cinnamon is really good in a bunch of things. And I even turned you on to apple cinnamon waffles that one time remember?” Marco recalled one night when they were super hungry Marco had made cinnamon waffles. Jean had protested it but Marco was really confident about it. He was right too because even if Jean didn’t say they were great- he had way too much pride- he scarfed those things down.

“Hey, I never said I liked them. I ate them because they were the only thing to eat.” He went right back to the same excuse he always made. Marco almost kissed him right there for being such a stubborn one. They moved up in line until it was their turn.

“Can I have one pumpkin spice latte, medium, and a medium black coffee, sugar, no cream?” He was specific about what he liked. Jean had more taste for bitter things than sweet things. She took their order and they waited. Another minute later and they were sitting at a table near the window. Jean purposefully was the one to grab their drinks. When they sat down he took a sip of his own, never handing Marco his. Marco waited before he knew something was up.

“Are you going to take a sip or…?” He asked, wondering just what game Jean was playing at now. Jean looked like he didn’t know what Marco was talking about.

“Oh, what, this old thing here?” He shook Marco’s drink gingerly in his hand so he didn’t spill the contents. Marco tried to grab it but Jean held it closer to him now.

“Yeah, the drink you promised me.” Marco tried to reach for it again to no avail. He sat back, letting out an amused sigh. “Alright, what do you want from me now?” He asked. Jean smirked and puckered his lips.

“A coffee for a kiss.” He said, fully expecting Marco to comply. Marco shook his head, laughing at how ridiculous Jean could get sometimes but his heart was swelling from affection towards him. Jean could be so quirky-cute sometimes it took Marco by surprise and this was one of those times. He leaned up towards Jean over the table.

“Wow, you’re the one that owes me the coffee and youre making me do all the work here.” Marco said, perfectly close to Jean now. He closed his eyes and his lips touched Jean’s smiling ones. The kiss was sweet, showing how much the two loved each other and this moment together. Marco pulled back after a second and sat back down.

“There, that’s all you get. Now, coffee?” He held out his hands knowing Jean would keep to his word. Jean slid the coffee over and looked way too proud of himself.

“I always get what I want.” Jean held his head high and Marco put his hand to his mouth, hiding his chuckles. Jean was absolutely ridiculous sometimes and Marco loved him for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm posting this so late!!! I honestly thought I already posted it but apparently not hahaha. Thanks for reading and be sure to like thefloralpeach's artwork!! [Link text](http://thefloralpeach.tumblr.com/image/152035075232)


End file.
